Magnetohydrodynamics (MHD) (magnetofluiddynamics or hydromagnetics) is the scientific discipline that studies the dynamics of electrically conducting fluids under the effect of magnetic fields. MHD is derived from “magneto” meaning magnetic field, and “hydro” meaning fluid, and “dynamics” meaning movement or motion. The field of MHD was initiated by Hannes Alfvén in 1942, for which he received the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1970.
The idea of MHD is that magnetic fields can induce currents in a moving electrically-conductive fluid, which create mechanical forces on the fluid, and also change the magnetic field itself. The set of equations which describe MHD are a combination of the familiar Navier-Stokes equations of fluid dynamics and Maxwell's equations of electromagnetism. Research studies indicate that magnetohydrodynamic effects are responsible for the magnetic treatment of fluids.
Magnetic treatment of fluids has been widely covered in the literature. Plenty of patents and research papers described methods or applications for the magnetic treatment of fluids. For example, more than 1500 patents and more than 2500 research papers (according to ISI web of science) have been published regarding the magnetic treatment.
Electrostatic treatment of fluids, on the other side, has received much less attention among the research society. For example, less than 50 papers and patents covered the electrostatic treatment of fluids according to ISI web of science. This is mainly due the risks and costs associated with electrostatic treatment of fluids where the fluid is exposed directly to electric current.
The applications of magnetic or electrostatic treatment of fluids cover mainly water treatment and fuel treatment for different purposes. All previous applications of magnetic or electrostatic treatment of fluids focused on either 1) the direct application of magnetic/electrostatic/electromagnetic fields of various flux densities and variable geometries on the moving fluid, where the entire or the totality of the fluid should pass directly through the magnetic or the electromagnetic field in order to be treated. This direct treatment fact is the hidden obstacle for the limited popularity of the magnetic treatment since it leads to effective treatment only in the initial phases of installation of magnetic treatment devices, and generally ineffective treatment in the later stages. 2) or the direct application of magnetic/electrostatic/electromagnetic fields of various flux densities and variable geometries on portions of the fluid, while the remaining portion of the fluid is kept untreated and is therefore mixed instantaneously and immediately with the treated volume of the fluid. This instantaneous and immediate mixing process might occur in one of three places:—1) within the treatment unit 2) within an external tank 3) or within a pipe connection utilizing a bypass conduit or using a three way valve.
In this regard, patent JP62007789A describes a treatment device that magnetizes fuel in order to improve the fuel efficiency by passing fuel through permanent magnet setup using flow passage chambers. The fuel outlet of the device is fed to the fuel consumption part. Patent WO97/01702A1 proposes a fuel conditioning device that improves the fuel efficiency where the fuel to be fired is forced to flow along a labyrinth path through the magnetic field in order to obtain a laminar stream of the fuel. The fuel outlet of the device is connected to either an injector or arburetor. Patent WO92/16460 covers a water treatment method for reducing corrosion and lime deposits from flowing water by continuously recirculating the water through the magnetic setup and the affected surfaces at as high speed as practically possible. The three mentioned patents use solely permanent magnet setups in 2D configurations, and the totality of the fluid is treated without any mixing process between the treated fluid and the untreated fluid.
Patents EP0200710A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,202 introduce a dual treatment method for water conditioning that subjects the water to magnetic and oligodynamic treatment where the water flows upwardly and has a flow rate which is adjusted (by the control of the bypass conduit) so that the oligodynamically active metal pieces remains approximately in suspension while moving back and forth. The two patents use permanent magnet setups in 2D configurations where immediate mixing process within a pipe connection take place to control the flow across the treatment unit only, and does not have the purpose of intentional mixing. In addition to that, no recirculation process across the treatment unit is performed with only single passage of the fluid across the treatment unit.
A deliberate immediate mixing between the untreated fluid and the treated fluid is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,003A where a device is proposed for the magnetic treatment of water to reduce and prevent the build-up of scale in the pipes and vessels through which the water flows by subjecting the water to flow in two parallel paths through the magnetic conditioner, whereby a portion of the fluid flows through the treatment chamber and is treated by the magnetic field, while the remainder of the fluid flows through the bypass chamber that is not subjected to the magnetic field. The device is used in water systems wherein a major portion of the water is recirculated continuously through the conditioner so that only a small portion of the water needs to be treated. The patent uses permanent magnet setups in 2D configurations and the aim of mixing was to maintain the operational conditions such as flow rates and pressures without affecting the magnetic treatment in water systems where a major portion of water is recirculated continuously. The immediate mixing process takes place within the treatment unit to eliminate the use of external bypass conduit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,156, A method for magnetic treatment of water is presented that kills microorganisms in water systems and reservoirs by removing a volume of the water containing microorganisms, subjecting it to magnetic field, and then returning the treated water immediately back the water system through a pump. The invention proposed two treatment methods including the batch treatment and the injection treatment wherein the greater the ratio of the treated water to untreated water, the greater the effectiveness of the treatment. The patent uses permanent magnet setups in 2D configurations and the aim of mixing was to maximize the ratio of the treated water with respect of the untreated water in order to improve the effectiveness of the treatment to kill microorganisms in water. The immediate mixing process takes place within an external tank using a circulation system with a pump.
A method for High frequency electromagnetic field treatment (microwave irradiations) of multiphase fluid comprising an aqueous phase and fluid hydrocarbon is covered in EP1970109A1. The method is used for separating a multiphase fluid comprising an aqueous phase dispersed in a fluid hydrocarbon phase into its components, by passing the multiphase fluid through a high frequency microwave irradiations within the range 1 MHz to 10 GHz, wherein the aqueous phase of the multiphase fluid is rapidly and selectively heated, for an exposure time of less than 5 seconds with a power density in the aqueous phase of at least 105 W/m3 The irradiated multiphase fluid is then passed to a separator wherein the multiphase fluid is separated into its components. According to the embodiments of the invention, the temperature differential between the two phases achieved by microwave irradiations is at least 20° C. wherein the temperature of the aqueous phase is at least 50° C. The immediate mixing process takes place within an external tank using a circulation system with a pump. According to the invention, a portion of the fluid to be treated is recycled one or more additional cycles of treatment, and the treated volume might be mixed immediately with untreated volume using either batch treatment or injection treatment.
The most recent patents that utilize immediate mixing process within an external tank using a pump are given in patents WO2011/086522A1 and US2012/0305383A1. The cited invention utilizes a dual treatment methodology based on ultrasound treatment and high frequency Electromagnetic field treatment with the goal of increasing the yield of the more valuable light hydrocarbons from the treated crude oil and petroleum products residuum. A method for treatment of crude oil and petroleum products is introduced based on a two stage treatment process, by subjecting the fluid to be treated to ultrasound vibrations in the first stage, and to high frequency electromagnetic field in the second stage, wherein the high frequency electromagnetic field comprises a component generated from the ultrasound stage, and another component from an external current source that operates at one or more frequencies in the range from 1 GHz to 15 GHz at a power of no more than 1 W. According to the embodiments of the invention, the intensity of the ultrasound vibrations is lower than 1 MW/m2 while the frequency of the acoustic vibrations may be between 20 Hz to 200 KHz. The ultrasound treatment may be carried out using ultrasound vibrations at a single frequency or over a number of frequencies within the range. According to the invention, a portion of the fluid to be treated is recycled one or more additional cycles of treatment, and the treated volume might be mixed immediately with untreated volume. The immediate mixing process takes place within an external tank using a circulation system with a pump.
Regarding the electrostatic water treatment, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,887 disclosed an electrostatic electrode that is placed in a storage tank of a water system for the purpose of improving de-scaling performance, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,317 proposed an electrostatic field generator for water treatment that might be applied for in-line and/or in-tank applications for improving particulate dispersions and reducing scaling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,390 disclosed an electrostatic in-tank and/or in-line water treatment system for the purpose of reduction of bacterial counts in water systems, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,310 there was provided an electrostatic water treatment system with a control circuitry to assure the proper operation of the system. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,712, a device for treating a fluid with an electrostatic field is given for the purpose of scale prevention whether in heating applications like steam boilers or cooling applications like water chillers. A water decontamination system with electrostatic treatment and ultraviolet radiation is explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,607 to minimize inorganic and organic contaminants in water circulation system. Electrostatic fuel treatment has received much less attention among researchers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,206 described an electrostatic fuel injector for combustion systems. It is also noted that all of the prior art patents related to electrostatic fluid treatment do not include any mixing process between the treated fluid and the untreated fluid before using the working fluid in the proper application.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.